Tainted Lives
by cataclysmically starry-minded
Summary: This is my interpretation on everyone's feelings after Vegeta's sacrifice against Buu. I think this is pretty good, but maybe that's just me.


Tainted Lives

I do not own Dragonball Z

A/N: Since I currently have writer's block, I decided to write this little piece of angst. Be forewarned; this is weird…

~

The blood flows without end… Will pain ever cease to exist? But, they say there is no life without pain. Likewise, there is no pain without life…

The cataclysmic blast ripped through the ground with an indescribable noise, that one last dire attempt to defeat a flawless foe. The blasts of heated air rippled furiously through Piccolo's cape, and even though he knew Vegeta was capable of great power, he hadn't expected this at all. With the saiya-jin's weird attitude, he guessed that some sort of self-sacrifice was about to be executed, but he didn't figure it would be of this magnitude. And, as the energy began to diminish, Piccolo could only hope the efforts weren't in vain, that Buu hadn't managed to stay alive. 

"Vegeta!" Krillen yelled in utter disbelief. Another part of the team was gone with a bang; he could remember Goku's last living moment vividly, recalling that he hoped that no one else would have to die like that, out of choices. But, as long as the planets kept on spinning, living, there would be death, sorrow. And, those individuals who challenged the natural balance of life, searching for that self-preservation, that unwavering power of being in complete control of masses of people would continue to exist, continue to kill. Yes, Krillen had met enough people like that, died at their hands, cried at their exploits. The dark spots in his life overpowered the happy areas, the death never truly erased in his mind. Enough children had had to find out life the hard way because of failed fights, memories that should not have happened. Was it his fault? Goku's fault? Who gave a flying fuck anymore?  

As soon as the blast had diminished, Piccolo carefully gave the two children to Krillen, stating mutely that he going to check out the fight scene again, see if Buu survived, see if any fragment of Vegeta was still around. Sighing profusely, Krillen took off, fighting the urge to let his meandering thoughts lead his way for him, even though he had no idea where he was supposed to be. The burden of telling Bulma about Vegeta and ChiChi about Gohan was on his shoulders, he realized, but at the moment, he didn't care. He clenched his teeth together, inwardly cursing Cell and Buu, the two enemies he despised most. Cell had forced Goten to grow up without a father; the fight with Buu might determine the same result for Trunks. As he examined the bleak future, he worried for his own daughter, hoped he wouldn't leave her without a father, but thinking that it may not be helped.

~

Yamcha swore under his breath as he lost control of the airplane, the controls jammed from an enormous burst of gaseous energy that had flew threw the air, hitting them dead on as they searched for the dragonballs that would heal the suffering of the victims of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Vegeta had caused more death, and Yamcha' s hidden hate of the martial artist had been roused again. He had had his suspicions about the saiya-jin prince, especially since he knew that Vegeta had a desire for killing, one that had been part of his lengthened lineage, a small part of instinct that had never been erased, despite multiple injuries. He should've known that that part of Vegeta would never lay dormant, and if it weren't for the fact that Vegeta had bested him in strength since he arrived on Earth, he would gladly kill him now. But, he also had to consider Bulma's feelings, he realized, and the death of her husband would devastate her to a point of no return. But, no time to think of that now, the plane was hurtling towards destruction, and he had to find a plan. In his mental maze, however, he had failed to notice Bulma's reactions…

As the plane was righted by Android Eighteen's efforts, Bulma exhaled, oblivious to the fact that she'd been holding her breath. The group exited the plane and stood watching Yamcha try to fix the vehicle while she sat on the ramp, trying to control her shaking hands. She could feel something was wrong; anxiety pumped through her body in dull thuds, but she could not be sure if her worries should rest with Vegeta or Trunks. That much wasn't clear to her at the exact moment, but she hoped with all her heart that they were all right. She didn't know what she'd do if they were to disappear and leave her living alone.

~

With a small tap, Piccolo landed on the ground of the battle scene, a few scarce feet from the immense crater that marred the dusty surface. Small, slimy globs of pink were scattered all over the ground, the only indication that Buu had been there at all. And, there was nothing left of Vegeta. His last attack must've utterly destroyed his body, sending his soul to the judgment of King Yemma who would ultimately decide that Vegeta's soul would be cleansed and sent to Hell to live with the ogres and demons who kept an unwavering watch on the events of the cursed place.  

Piccolo was just about to leave and catch up with Krillen when a pitiful whimpering entered his hearing range. Yes, it was that demonic Babidi, no doubt wanting assistance or mercy, neither of which Piccolo was willing to deal out. After all, he was the one to separate the sorcerer's body into three parts; he was not about to allow Babidi to live. With Earth's luck, Babidi would know how to rejuvenate Buu, and then the whole world was pretty much doomed. Piccolo began to walk over and put the wizard out of his deserved misery when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye.

The miniscule blobs of Buu were drawing together, making a slightly bigger blob before turning into a miniature version of Buu himself. The small Buus began combining into a large, shaking form, and that was when Piccolo regained movement and blasted off, trying to suppress his growing dread. He soon caught up with Krillen. "Head to Dende's Lookout!" he called.

"Why?" queried Krillen.

 "Buu's back," Piccolo stated grimly.

~

Clutching his head, Goku sat up unsteadily, trying to remember what happened. Concentrating his energy, he searched for a familiar chi, picking up the faint signature of Piccolo. He pointed his two fingers to his forehead and teleported to their location, knowing they could tell him what had happened. As he suspected, the news was not happy. Vegeta's death accelerated his fear at Majin Buu, and he knew that there was little to no time left before the world would meet its end. As heroic as Vegeta's suicide had been, it wasn't enough. And, he regretted the fact that the older saiya-jin hadn't listened, wasn't around to fuse with Goku anymore, in a last chance to save the fates of billions upon trillions of living things that would perish at the capable hands of Majin Buu. If that wasn't bad enough, his next possible fusing partner, Gohan, was dead too. Dammit, the best options were gone.

~

"This isn't easy for me to say right now, but… Goten and Trunks are going to be all right. But, Gohan and Vegeta are dead… Majin Buu destroyed them both." Goku winced inwardly as he heard the collective group of gasps as his words permeated the minds of those surrounding him. He watched, helpless, as ChiChi fainted, and Bulma lost control. And, he wondered how much his family and friends would have to suffer before everything was totally balanced again.

~ 

END

A/N: I know it was weird, but that's my style. If I get enough commentary on this, I'll make one with Trunks' thoughts. All for now.     


End file.
